


Sands of Fate

by FletcherWolfe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherWolfe/pseuds/FletcherWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura's birth village was attacked and she and her brother were sent away for safety. She must navigate the Shinobi world while facing her Kekegenkai  awakening, finding love, babysitting a baby and helping her friends survive attacks from enemy villages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sands of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fic that I have written alone. I have two others on my fanfiction.net account but those were adopted from one of my favorite writers who has left the writing part of the fanfiction community  
> important info such as word meanings unknown phrases will be at the bottom of the page. enjoy

Screams were heard throughout the village. A boy with pink hair and red eyes sat up in his bed. He quickly donned his black skirt and long-sleeved midriff mesh top. He ran out of the room to his infant sisters.

He could smell smoke coming from her room and heard her cries. He rushed in quickly snatching her up and wrapping her blanket around her. Just as soon as he picked her up the ceiling above her crib came crashing down on top of it. He ran out into the family area and found his mother with two packed bags.

"Kuro!!!" she yelled. "Come with me and bring Sakura with you."

He followed her out a back door, snatching his tools along the way. They reached outside and saw his father standing next to a horse. The horse was saddled and prepared for a journey. Kuro instantly realized what was going on.

"Otosan, Okasan? What will become of this village?" Kuro asked. He had a feeling that he would never see them again. Not after today.

"Kobito I want you to listen to me okay? Hachi and I decided for your and Sakura's safety you must leave this village. Okay Kobito?" His mother said.

"Ari is right. I will go back and fight to make sure you two escape. What we want you to do is to take Sakura and find a village to take you two in. Understand?" Hachi finished speaking and suddenly hugged Kuro. He let go and turned to go back into battle.

"Quickly this way. I will lead you to a hidden gate and from there you will ride off okay?" Ari said.

"Hai okasan." Kuro responded. They walked to the gate and Kuro got on the horse and strapped Skaura to him. Before he left he looked back at Ari. "I love you Okasan. And I will miss you and Otosan."

"I love you too Kuro. Now go." Ari could only watch and pray as Kuro rode off with Sakura. She started crying knowing she would never see her little girl grow up.

　

_I pray you'll be my eyes_  
  
_and watch them where they go_  
  
_and help them to be wise_  
  
_help me to let go._  
  
_Every mother's prayer_  
  
_every child knows_  
  
_Lead them to a place_  
  
_Guide him with your grace_  
  
_To a place where she'll be safe_  
  
_I pray they find your light_  
  
_and hold it in thier heart._  
  
_As darkness falls each night_  
  
_Remind them where you are._

　

\---------------------

　

A man wandered the desert delirious. He looked no more than sixteen but it had been a few years since he turned it. He barely escaped his captor. He had been on a mission when on the way back his team had been ambushed and he was taken. The team had been killed. His captors never got the scroll.

He was forced to use a jitsu used for medical purposes and use it on his entire body. The prosess drained him of most of his chakra. The escape took almost the rest of it. He colapsed just inside the gates of Sunagakure. He had made it. Gaurds came running to see who had invaded the village.

They were shocked to see one of thier missing-nins lying on the ground passed out. He was immediately rushed to Suna's hospital where he was treated for his injuries. Only for them to find out he had used a Jitsu for replacing missing limbs on his entire body. Some of his organs were still intact however. They treated him for starvation, dehydration, and deathly low chakra levels. He would wake up four months later to find his grandmother sitting next to his bed.

"Obaasan?" He said in a hoarse voice. The woman looked up at him.

"You are finally awake Sasori." She smiled at him. She stood up and got him some water. He took small sips from the glass.

"What happened? How long-"

"You were found unconscious just inside the gates four months ago. However you have been missing for five years now." She cut him off. But then smiled at him.

"Five years?" Sasori looked at his grandmother.

"Yes. Five years." I will leave you to rest now. You are still low on chakra." She said.

"Obaasan. They want to interrogate me yes?" Sasori asked.

"They will. However you are to get better first." And with that she left the room as Sasori drifted back into a fitful sleep.

Walking down the hallway of the hospital she came across her brother Ebizo.

"How is he Chiyo?" Ebizo asked.

"He is better but still unwell. He was unaware of how long he had been gone for. This leads me to believe he was held prisoner." Chiyo replied.

"You know he will be seen as a traitor to the village." Ebizo looked at her solemnly.

"I know however I am hoping to reason with the council to have him banished instead of executed. I however am more worried that he turned himself mostly into a puppet. His injuries and health must have been grievous for him to do so." Chiyo replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She looked at her brother and said "The injuries he came here with are recent. Any injury he would receive before using the Jitsu would be gone after using it. He was showing signs of dangerous levels of chakra depletion. If not for his new body he would be dead."

Chiyo then went on to explain. "The jistu to replace limbs with puppet ones will use different amount of chakra depending on what you are replacing. He was replacing most of his body. His levels would have been low before escaping. He would have had to fight to escape and that takes chakra and stamina as well. He was already low on both by the time he performed the jitsu."

"What do you mean-"

"What I mean is that he used the jitsu as a last resort to escape." Chiyo interrupted.

 

Three months would pass before Sasori was medically cleared for discharge. He was allowed to train at the training grounds under supervision. Most days however he spent making puppets to use for combat and improving his own body in the safety of his grandmother's home. However the day came when he was to be interrogated.

He regaled them with what had happened that faitful day when his team was killed returning from a mission. He told them about Orochimaru and the horrible experiments. He was locked in a cell that prevented him from getting out. He told them about what was done to him and what led him to using the medic jitsu on his body. He remembers barely escaping the facility and making it into the desert. He had ran for a while but his perception of time became foggy after that. He had no idea how long he had been gone before waking up in the hospital.

　

Chiyo's hopes had been answered in that Sasori would not be executed. However he was to be banished from the village instead. He was given a Scroll of Banishment. This allowed for him to become a Shinobi in another village if he so choose. He was allowed to take his things and weapons.

He hugged his grandmother before leaving and handed her a scroll.

"That scroll has the puppets of my parents in it. I want you to keep them. I will write to you as soon as I can. I hope to find another village to live in. Good-bye Obaasan."

And with that he left the village not knowing that his journey would lead him to a better life.

　

_I wish he could stay_  
  
_He has no where to go_  
  
_Help him find a way_  
  
_help me to let go._  
  
_A Granmother's prayer_  
  
_every child knows_  
  
_Lead him to a place_  
  
_Let him find a way_  
  
_To a place where he'll be safe_  
  
_I pray you make it right_  
  
_Give him a new life._  
  
_Send him somone_  
  
_Who will love him right._

　

\------------------------

　

Hidan left his village leaving his sick mother and his father behind him. His village was no longer an active Shinobi village. The war cost them too much. He and a few others had Scrolls of Banishment in thier hands. They took thier things and traveled elsewhere to find new shinobi villages to live in.

His only regret is that he would not be with his mother when she dies. However he would never be fit for anything but being a shinobi. He would leave and pray to Jashin that he would find a village to take him in.

　

Unbeknowest to him his mother was praying to Jashin herself so that he would find another place to fight for.

_I pray you'll be my eyes_  
  
_and watch him as he goes_  
  
_and help him to be wise_  
  
_help me to let go._  
  
_Every mother's prayer_  
  
_every child knows_  
  
_Lead him to a place_  
  
_Guide him with your grace_  
  
_To a place where he'll be safe_  
  
_Show him your light_  
  
_Keep it in his sight_  
  
_Help him fufill his life._

 

\--------------------------

　

Deidara was forced to leave Iwagakure. His recently aquired Kekegenkai was a forbidden ability. He had been a decendant from a until recently thought to be exterminated clan. Due to the fact he was unaware of his heritage the village decided to give him a Scroll of Banishment instead of execution. Deidara left the only life he had know. He had no family to say goodbye to only one friend. His friend handed him a book about the clan he was from so he could learn about his new abilities so he could learn to use them. His friend watched as he left and prayed for his safe travel.

　

_Your clan was demised_  
  
_and they left you behind._  
  
_You were none the wise_  
  
_of the pain you would find._  
  
_Every friend's prayer_  
  
_every child knows_  
  
_Lead him to a place_  
  
_Guide him with your grace_  
  
_To a place where he'll be safe_  
  
_I pray you heal his heart_  
  
_before the change starts._  
  
_He be alone to long_  
  
_Take him to where he belongs._

　

\-------------------------

　

Kuro reached Konahagakure after five days of travel. He was allowed to see the Hokage about a place to stay. He told him that he had to do something before he could live in the village. The Hokage agreed to have Iruka take care of Sakura while he was gone. Kuro promised he would be back in three years. And he left to go see what was left of the village he left behind.

　

_Need to find a place_  
  
_Guide them to a place_  
  
_Give them faith so they'll be safe._

\-----------------------------

Hidan traveled for a year until he came to a fortified area in a forest in Fire Country. He entered and found a lone boy cleaning up charred logs and buildings. Hidan saw three piles of bodies. The boy looked up at him and suddenly smiled.

"Hello I'm Hidan" Hidan said to the boy.

"Hello Hidan. I'm Kuro and I have been waiting for you." Kuro replied.

"What happened?" Hidan asked.

"A massacre. My sister and I are the only ones who survived. However she is currently in Konahagakure. I had to at least come back to bury the dead. It's not right that they should just lie here." Kuro answered.

"May I help?" Hidan asked.

"Yes I would love your help. You can come with me to Konaha afterwards." Kuro smiled. Hidan was shocked he would suggests that. "You have a Scroll of Banishment. And you were allowed to keep your headband. This suggests that the village you are from no longer uses shinobi. Am I right?"

"Yeah. They gave Scrolls of Banishment to those of us who wished to continue to be Shinobi. The village could no longer support a shinobi lifestyle." Hidan answered. And with that he helped Kuro clean up his village not knowing that his life was permanently entwined with Kuro's.

　

_Need to find a place_  
  
_Guide them to a place_  
  
_Give them faith so they'll be safe._

\--------------------------------

Sasori traveled for about two years before stopping in Fire Country. He never thought finding another Shinobi Village would be so hard to join. However it had not been so bad for the past year. He looked to his right to see his companion filling their water canteens at a river. The boy was breathing hard again.

"You okay Dei?" Sasori asked. He was worried about Deidara's (Dei for short) Kekegenkai. When he had found him a year ago he had come across him screaming in agony. Sasori didn't know WHY he chose to help him but he did. He learned the boy also carried a Scroll of Banishment. And the reason why.

"It really hurts Danna." Deidara collapsed on the ground. Sasori winced. Both he and Deidara were lucky that Deidara's friend from his old village had given him a book on his clan. This allowed for them to find out that they needed to seal some unknown problem. Unfortunately finding someone to seal the problem was proving difficult. Also not knowing what it was they had to seal was also an issue.

Sasori walked over to see what was the matter. He quickly lifted Deidara's shirt to find a huge gash that seemed to be splitting open by the second. Sasori grabbed gauze and cotton to wrap Deidara's wound with.

Upon trying to clean the blood of the wound Sasori's hand was suddenly bitten. Deidara suddenly yelped in pain. Sasori instantly realized the problem. Not only did Deidara have mouths on his hands. Their was one on his chest too. Sasori quickly looked up the problem in the book and found that you could only use the seal AFTER the mouth and fully surfaced. It did state that the process was painful. However it could be speed up buy causing any form of an adrenaline rush. Sasori decided to do the only thing he knew.

"Dei. I know how to help you for now. But you are going to have to trust me okay?" Sasori asked.

"I trust you Danna. I know you wouldn't lie about this." Deidara responded through gritted teeth. Sasori walked over and kissed him. "Danna?"

"You need to relax as best as you can. Just focus on me okay."

"Okay Danna."

And with that Sasori proceeded to remove the rest of Deidara's clothes and ravish him for hours. After which the mouth on Deidara's chest would be fully open. He would end up carrying Deidara to a run down village where he met Kuro and Hidan. Kuro would place a seal was on Deidara's chest saving him from more pain.

　

_Need to find a place_  
  
_Guide them to a place_  
  
_Give them faith so they'll be safe._

 

\-----------------------

　

After a year Kuro, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara would travel to Konahagakure and join the village there. Kuro would retrieve Sakura and would raise her in a clan compound. He and Hidan were married under the Jashinism tradition and Kuro had admitted to being a Lilithian.

Sasori was given an apology for the pain he had suffered at the hands of Orochimaru. He shortly after becoming a shinobi for Konoha wrote to his grandmother Chiyo about where he now resided, the family he became part of and about a blond artist who could annoy him like no other but couldn't imagine life without him. He sent a Picture of the group to her.

Deidara spent most of is time on wall patrols with Sasori and suddenly had the ingenious idea of opening a shop for their art and also make shinobi tools as well as repairs. Sasori kissed him at the suggestion and they ended up in Sasori's bed for the rest of the night.

  
_Every famliy's prayer_  
  
_Every child knows_  
  
_Need to find a place_  
  
_Guide them to a place_  
  
_Give them faith so they'll be safe._  
  
_Lead them to a place_  
  
_Guide them with your grace_  
  
_To a place where they'll be safe._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is The Prayer from the Quest For Camelot Soundtrack. I edited them to make them fit the chapter better  
> Glossary  
> Otosan - Father  
> Okasan - Mother  
> Kobito - Sweetheart  
> Obaasan - Grandmother  
> Danna - Husband ( I know it also means Master however in this version Deidara calls Sasori husband)  
> Scroll of Banishment - This is something I created. It's main purpose is so that a Shinobi no Mono or Ninja could leave their village without being considered a missing-nin  
> Lilithian - A person who worships Lilith. In this story Lilith is the wife of Jashin. And her religion is considered a sister religion to Jashinism.   
> Shinobi no Mono - NInja. This is the proper pronunciation for the kanji in Japanese phrase for Ninja. Funny enough the Chinese pronunciation is Nin Sha and both mean the exact same thing. Shadow and one who endures.


End file.
